Space, Love and Family
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: They were separated from a young age, he thought that he would never see her again, one is a respectable officer of the Enterprise, with a mate and a proper future and the blessing of his mother and father. She was a space pirate, unable to fulfill her own dreams of life and have the thing that she craves most. A family. Story is better than summary. Rate and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

The Past is the Past

The sun shone high over the small town in Vulcan, a young girl and boy were sat in some shade, which was being provided by a large boulder. They both looked happy, just sitting there in the sun and spending time with each other, sharing stories from the books they carried. Each of them had black hair, though the boy had his hair in a typical Vulcan style whilst the girl had hers falling in loose waves down her back and the boy's eyes were a deep chocolate, whilst hers were a glistening sea blue. They both looked like typical Vulcan children, but everyone knew that that wasn't the case. The girl was reading a book to the boy as he relaxed against the boulder, that they had used to take shelter from the sun, his eyes were closed as he listened to his sister's voice as she told the story. They were happy, but this was short lived when a group of older looking boys walked over and suddenly tore the book from the girl's hands and both of the children stood up.

"What rubbish is this?" One of the boys asked, as he threw the book to the ground.

The boy and girl looked at the emotionless faces of the group before them, before they looked at the book which was now on the floor.

"We have plenty more books at home, so you are wasting your time in eliciting an emotional response from either of us." The boy told them.

"Maybe a response requires physical stimuli." One of the boys stated, pushing at the boy.

"No, leave him alone." The girl old them, trying to get in the way of the boys who were pushing her brother, but they pushed her to the ground too easily.

The boy noticed the girl be pushed to the floor, and he then let out an almost feral cry as he threw himself at the boy who has caused the girl to fall to the floor, and he started to fight with him. For being so young, the boy was a good fighter, and he managed to make many more marks appear on the man that he was against, than he managed to obtain himself. He was so absorbed in the fight that he was oblivious to the other boys running away, scared of the ferocity of the young Vulcan in front of them, so only the girl was left.

"Spock, stop it!" The girl screamed at her brother. "Stop it, you're hurting him!"

"Spock!" Came a commanding voice, as Spock's father – Sarek – walked over to them, the boys having gone to get him when they had seen Spock's anger. At hearing the voice, both boys broke apart, with the other running away, bleeding heavily, and Spock went over to the girl and helped her to her feet, showing no visible injuries though his knuckles were covered in the blood of the other boy.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked her, when she was fully standing, and he watched her move to pick up their book.

Sarek watched the pair in loving fondness, and he sighed. "Come on you two, it's time to go home." He told them.

"Yes father." They chorused, and they followed Sarek as he led them all back towards their home. The minute they got home, Amanda was in front of them, inspecting the children for any serious injuries.

"What happened?" She asked them as she check Tziporah's arms and legs, before taking the children into the kitchen and setting about cleaning Spock's knuckles.

"Some boys came over and stole our book, then provoked Spock into a fight mother, he only hit them when they turned on me." Tziporah told her, as Amanda set about cleaning her face.

Amanda sighed at her daughter's story, before she put the rag that she was using back into the water. "Go upstairs and get changed, the pair of you." She then looked over at Sarek, before she looked back at her children. "Then come straight back downstairs, your father and I wish to speak to you both."

Spock looked at Tziporah just as she looked at him and they both nodded. "Yes mother." And then they both ran upstairs to get changed.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" Tziporah asked her brother, as she walked out from behind a folding screen wearing a new dress and over jacket, whilst Spock was already changed, and waiting for her.

"I'm unsure of the topic of this talk." Spock told her as he looked back at her.

"Maybe it's about us having our own rooms." Tziporah offered as a conclusion, though she sounded excited at the thought. "That would be wonderful wouldn't it Spock?"

Spock laughed at his sister's continuous enthusiasm, she never failed to be happy about things, and he shook his head, headed downstairs with her.

They eventually joined their parents in the living room of their home, holding each other's hands for comfort as they noticed that Amanda was crying.

"Sit down children." Sarek told them, his voice emotionless as normal, though his eyes showed a rare form of sadness, which scared Tziporah more, and she tightened her grip on her brother's hand.

"What is going on?" Spock asked, as he noticed Tziporah tighten her grip, though he himself remained emotionless even though it proved to be difficult.

"This is a difficult thing for us all to have to discuss, but me and your mother have been informed that one of you will be sent to Earth in order to live with your mother's sister and her family." Sarek told them.

"Why father?" Tziporah asked.

"You're both twins, and the council and I don't wish for you both to hold any influence over each other as you both grow up."

"Which one of us is being sent away?" Spock asked, gently stroking his sisters hand with his thumb.

"Tziporah will be leaving shortly, so I suggest that she goes and packs her things."

The young girl nodded, holding back tears that her eyes were threatening to spill, as she left the room and Spock went with her. When Sarek tried to intervene and stop him from following his sister, Amanda held him back.

"No let him go, let them spend their last few minutes together." She watched their children leave before she wiped away her tears.

"Their mental bond is strong, they will find each other again." Sarek promised her, as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Spock and Tziporah were in their bedroom, Spock doing most of his sister's packing as she sat on the windowsill, and when he had finished, he looked at her, looking sad as he noticed his sister's tears.

"Hey, no tears Tziporah, I promise you that this won't last forever." He told her as he sat next to her.

"Promise me, that even if I don't come home, you won't forget about me." She told him, looking at him when he sat down next to her.

"Of course I promise." He told her, as he pulled her into a hug, thehug lasted for a few seconds, before Tziporah broke it, wiped her tears and then took off a necklace that she wore, holding it out to her big brother. Spock looked at the necklace as he took it, and he suddenly broke the token that hung from it into two pieces, and then proceeded to put the necklace around his sister's neck, before putting the spare token onto his own necklace which he hid under his shirt.

"I can never forget my baby sister, but now we can find each other again."

Tziporah looked down at her necklace and she smiled, before she got ready to leave. When she was ready, in her outing coat and the hood was pulled up over her head, they spent some time with their parents, and then the twin watched as a shuttle pulled up outside of the house. Sarek and the driver put Tziporah's suitcases onto the shuttle, as Tziporah said goodbye to her mother and brother, yet when it came to Sarek, all she received was a cold nod, before she put her head down and climbed into the shuttle. When she was seated and comfortable, she pulled her hood down and looked out of the window, waving goodbye to her family, as the shuttle departed. Spock waved back, and he continued to wave long after the shuttle had disappeared and his parents had gone inside.

"I will see you again Tziporah." Spock whispered. "I promise."

News came that night, Tziporah's shuttle never made it to the shuttle bay, so she didn't complete her journey to Earth, Spock's sister was gone and he was now alone with no one to share his most intimate thoughts with. He mourned her as he grew up, wondering what she would have looked like if she was still alive, but he knew that he would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Love

"Spock…Spock, wake up."

The voice soon woke him from his dreams, and he sat up, moving a hand through his hair, as he felt something soft and warm, move down his well-muscled chest, and then back up to slowly massage his shoulders.

"Did you have another nightmare?" A soft voice asked him, as he was pulled backwards so that he was resting against a soft pair of dark breasts.

"Sort of, it was more of a memory."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" The voice asked.

"I will later Nyota." Spock said as he looked up at the naked woman that he was leaning against. "We are needed on the bridge is precisely ten minutes."

The woman, Nyota Uhura, couldn't help but smile at her Vulcan, well half Vulcan mate. She liked his need to follow rules – mainly because it meant that she could boss him around. Spock knew of this, but he also know of the consequences when he didn't do as she said, and he certainly didn't want to experience that. After a bit of support from his own logic, Spock got up and got dressed into his usual uniform, as Uhura cuddled up to a pillow and watched him.

"You look really hot in that uniform."

Since she had told him this phrase numerous amounts of times, he didn't comment, instead he simply raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled, before she too got up and got dressed into her uniform.

When she was fully dressed, she held a hand out for him and he took it, leaving their bedroom and walking towards the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, Captain Kirk looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Good morning, I hope that we weren't interrupting something." Kirk told them, if he wasn't threatening a smirk, he could almost be seen as being sincere.

"No, not at all, we were just talking, weren't we Spock?" Uhura asked, looking over at her mate.

"Indeed." Spock nodded, though he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his list of jobs on his tablet.

"If you say so." Kirk smiled, before he flicked a switch on the ship's intercom. "Good morning crew of the Enterprise, as you know, this is your captain. We have been in space for four months, three days and we have seen no signs of life yet but for the sake of the sanity of that o the crew, I hope that we find some soon. Alright, go about your duties as normal, Kirk over and out." He turned off the com and he looked over at his first mate. "Spock, what do you suggest that we do?"

Spock stood, and walked over to stand beside Kirk, who remained sat in his chair. "We should stay for at least one more week, just to be sure, then we turn back."

Kirk nodded, go through his answer in his head. "Alright, one more week." With a nod, he watched Spock go back to his seat, something was off about his first mte, and Kirk wanted to know what.

The rest of their shift, wasn't very interesting, with the lack of new life being discovered, the crew was finding other ways to occupy their time, whilst Nyota had simply taken to watching Spock – like she done on at least ninety nine per cent of her shifts. However, her concentration was broken as she suddenly felt a presence behind her, and she found Kirk standing being her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, may I have a word?"

"Of course Captain." She told him, standing up and she walked towards the nearest exit with Kirk, after she had shared a fleeting glance with Spock. When they were both inside the lift, the doors closed and a button pressed to stop them from being disturbed, Uhura looked at Kirk. "What is it Captain?"

"I notice that you and Spock are getting along quite well." Kirk told her as a means of starting their conversation.

"Yes, we are, he is a very considerable lover." She sighed. "But I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Kirk asked, wondering if she had picked up on the weird feeling he got from Spock.

"He has been having these nightmares, or as he puts them memories, and they really seem to shake him up."

"Would you like me to talk to him?"

"No, I'll speak to him tonight."

"Alright, how about you and Spock turn in early tonight, because if I'm honest you look really tired."

Uhura thought about this for a moment, before she nodded. "Alright, Spock and I will turn in early tonight." She smiled, before she walked back to the bridge.

When she got to the bridge, she walked straight over to where Spock was, in his usual seat, and she noticed how distant he looked. When she reached him, she didn't care who saw, as she slid her arms around him from behind and rested her hands on his chest, pushing him back so that he leant against both her and the chair.

"Speak your mind Spock." She whispered, resting her chin on the top of his head.

"That wouldn't be very wise, Nyota."

"Is it about what you were thinking about this morning?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"It's part of it." Spock admitted after a few minutes. "But, I will explain it all to you later, when we are alone and in our own quarters."

"I know, and I look forward to it. "She kissed the top of his head. "The Captain told me that we are able to turn in early, and I've said that we will."

"I take it as I don't have much of a choice over the matter?" He asked her rhetorically.

"Nope you, Mr Spock, have no choice what so ever." She smiled playfully at her mate, before she kissed the top of his head and then let him carry on with the work that he had been doing before she distracted him.

When it neared the end of her shift, and Kirk gave them the okay to leave, Uhura almost dragged Spock from the bridge and towards their room. This eared them a chuckle from Kirk, who had watched them leave. When they got to their room, Uhura locked their door so that they wouldn't be disturbed, and she went to sit on the bed looking at Spock. She seemed excited at theprospect of Spock opening up to her – since he normally didn't.

"So, are you going to tell me?" She asked him as he sat with her.

"If you still want to hear it." At her nod, he thought of a place to start. "I used to have a sister, a twin, her name was Tziporah. We were the best of friends, not just big brother and little sister."

"_Had_? Spock, what happened to her?"

"She was sent away by my father and the High Vulcan Council to Earth, but her shuttle didn't even make it to the space dock. I was told that it had been raided by 'Space Pirates' and that everyone onboard had been killed." He wiped some stray tears from his eyes.

Uhura saw and she held onto his hand. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Very much, the only thing that I have left of her is this." He told her as he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a box, and from the box he pulled out the necklace that he had worn as a child, with his half of Tziporah's token still attached.

St seeing how upset he was at the mere memory of his sister, Uhura slid her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for telling me this Spock."

"You're welcome, I think." He hugged her back.

She smiled softly, before she looked at him. "Spock, there was actually something that I wanted to ask you."

He looked down at her. "You can ask me anything Nyota, you know that."

She allowed her eyes to meet his as she took a deep breath, but as she was about to ask him, the ship suddenly gave a fierce jolt, throwing both of them off balance and the alarm sounded through the corridors.

_"__Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, get your arses back to the bridge right now!"_ Kirk's voice yelled through the intercom, and both Spock and Uhura got to their feet and ran back towards the bridge, where they strapped themselves down and started to help with trying to fight off the enemy that oddly enough, no one could see.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

"Captain we're being hailed." Uhura shouted over the noise, and just as she finished speaking the firing stopped.

"Put them on the screen." Kirk told her, watching as a face appeared on the screen. The face that had appeared, looked very old, and very blue, their eyes were a fiery red, though there was no way in which it can be seen as a male or a female just by looking at the person's face.

"My name is James T Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. Who am I speaking with?" Kirk asked as he addressed the creature.

"Hello Captain Kirk, I am Captain Heliosa of the Sinner." The other creature told him.

"Why have you decided to attack a Starfleet Federation ship?" Kirk asked. "We haven't done anything to provoke your attack."

"You're trespassing." The blue captain told them, their tone showed a matter of fact matter and assurance.

"One our systems, this area is noted as being uninhabited." Kirk told the opposing captain. "Therefore, we aren't trespassing."

"Maybe we should discuss this, face to face Captain Kirk." Captain Heliosa told him. "It is tedious discussing territorial affairs over an intercom."

"I agree, and to show that I am a civilised man, you can choose the time and the place."

"How does, meeting in twenty minutes on the planetoid to your left, sound to you?" The captain asked.

"Very well." At Kirk's agreement, the connection was cut, and this allowed Kirk to let out the breath that he had been held, looking back at his crew.

"Captain, are you really going down there?" Zulu asked him, looking back at his Captain.

"Yes, just make sure that we can get back on board." Kirk told him, before he looked back at Spock. "Spock, will you accompany me to the planetoid?" He looked at Nyota when he had gotten a nod from Spock. "Don't worry Uhura; I will bring him back in one piece."

Uhura nodded. "Captain, may I go with you both?"

"Not this time, Spock is only going because a, he is my first officer, and b, he has one powerful punch on him."

"That is highly logical, considering that I am ten times as strong as a normal human male." Spock told him, before he went to get ready. Uhura followed him and she sat on the bed as he got ready.

"Spock, I have something that I want to ask you, quickly."

"What is it Nyota?" He asked, looking over at her.

"What do you think of having a family together?"

This question caught him off guard, since he hadn't expected it from her. "I think that it would be lo-"

"Spock, don't think of this as something to do with logic, because it isn't, what does your human side want?"

He thought in silence for a moment. "I want to make you happy, Nyota." He stopped her as she was about to interrupt him. "But it is true that I too have thought about having a child with you, so there are some things that we need to talk about, but that must happen at a later date."

Nyota nodded, leant forward and met his lips in a kiss, before she pulled away. "Be careful, I'll be monitoring your frequenting."

"Thank you Nyota." He kissed her lips again briefly, yet he still knew it made her smile as he left the room, heading down towards the warp pad.

They appeared onto the planetoid, where they found Captain Heliosa and one other individual who was hooded in such a way that the only feature that could be seen was a pair of deep sea blue eyes.

"Ah, Captain Kirk, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't turn up, and would leave us, as the human saying goes, high and dry." Captain Heliosa told him.

"I would like this misunderstanding sorted out, just as much as you would." Kirk told him with a comforting smile.

Heliosa nodded. "Allow me to introduce my first officer, Tziporah." He gestured to the person who stood a little bit further back from him.

At hearing the name, Spock looked up at the other person, not believing what he had heard. "_No, it can't be her._" He thought, looking at the person, now sporting the same name as his dead sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tziporah." Kirk told the individual, who simply nodded, not saying a word.

"This is my first officer, Spock." Kirk gestured to Spock.

At hearing his name, the hooded figure looked up, wondering if Spock was who the individual thought he was, or just another half Vulcan called Spock. As she debated this with herself, Kirk and Heliosa discussed the 'mess' that they had suddenly landed themselves in.

Eventually, they both beamed up to their own ships, where Tziporah went straight to her quarters, and her mind solely on Spock. She stayed in the privacy that her lonely quarters offered her for a while, before her door slid open and her Captain walked in.

"Captain..." Tziporah answered automatically, though she didn't move.

"Tziporah, the Captain of the USS Enterprise, cannot be trusted." Heliosa told her., walking to stand in front of the hooded girl. "And that Vulcan first mate of his, I want you to get him away from the ship. Because, if he is anything like you, then, he could be their protection."

Tziporah just nodded. "I will take a group of five others onto the ship tonight, and we will find out what we can."

"Excellent, I expect you back at 0800 hours tomorrow." He told her, before he left the room.

Once he was gone, Tziporah just sighed to herself, and walked to her closet, pulling out a small box and she opened it to reveal her necklace with the other half of the token that Spock had. She touched it lightly, like she was scared that it would break, and she tried to remember the last time that she had last seen her older brother, and how she had presumed that he had gone from a misfit boy into a full grown man, who seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do with his life from now on. She only hoped that this Vulcan that she had come to face was her Spock.

On the other hand, back on the USS Enterprise, after Spock and Kirk had come back, Kirk noticed an 'on edge' looks about his first officer.

"Spock, what's the matter, you look like you have just seen a ghost."

"In effect Captain, I have, please excuse me." Spock simply walked away, towards his and Uhura's quarters. When he arrived there, he found Uhura asleep in bed, so he set about getting ready to get some sleep, though after a while of trying to sleep he gave up, and just lay on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"When did you get back?" The question broke through Spock's silent thoughts and he looked over to see Uhura wide awake and watching him as she lay in the comfort of the blanket. Before he answered her, Spock looked at the clock and he was surprised at how long he had actually been back for.

"Three hours ago."

"And you still haven't gotten to sleep?" Uhura asked him, sitting up, her white shift hanging loosely on her body.

"No, not yet." He told her, as he looked up and down her body, since the shift she wore was see through he saw a lot of her body.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, moving a hand down one of his cheeks.

"I thought that I saw her..." He whispered.

"Saw who?" She whispered back.

"Tziporah." He told her, before he told her what had happened when he and Kirk went to the planetoid.

"If it was her, do you think that she would remember you?"

"Probably, not." He sighed, looking at her as she was suddenly straddling his waist.

"I know what will relax you." She told him, gently rubbing her hands up his chest.

"What's that?"

She leant down to kiss and sucks his neck. "Make love to me." Her voice was a sultry whisper.

For once, Spock set his logic aside and done as she asked, making it a night of bliss for the pair of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Interrogation of Trust

Silence had fallen upon the Enterprise, the night crew had relieved the day crew so that they could sleep, and the transporter room was empty. This proved to be a mistake on the Enterprise as Tziporah and her five group members appeared on the warp pad, she still wore her hood and mask, but this time she carried weapons, some clearly seen and others hidden.

"Three, that way." She whispered pointing to the left when they were out of the transporter room. "The others with me, this way." She went in the other direction with the two remaining members. They all moved silently through the ship, silently getting rid of other people on the ship, before she found the engineering deck.

"Spread out and cut off the warp drive, then meet back at the warp pad." Tziporah told them, watching them leave before she went in search of something else. Tziporah walked along the corridor which showed some of the sleeping quarters that belonged to the crew of the Enterprise, though she was only looking for one. Walking down the corridor, she made mental notes about the names: 'CAPT. J T KIRK', 'LEIUT H SULU', after making more notes of the names, she came to the one that she was looking for: 'COM. SPOCK AND LEUT. N UHURA'.

Tziporah was halfway through hacking into the system for access into Spock and Uhura's room, when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Shit!" She whispered, the she dropped her equipment and ran back towards the warp pad.

As she got to the warp pad, she saw her accomplices already having gone, and she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and this caused her to go into fight mode. She managed to fight off most of the people who came at her, before she suddenly felt someone grip onto her neck and before she blacked out she managed to turn around and she saw Spock standing behind her, then everything went black. When she finally came back around, she woke up in a box, with one side of the box covered in glass.

"Ugh, where am I?" She muttered, and despite feeling a piercing pain in her joints, she stood up.

"Ah, you're awake."

She tensed and suddenly spun around to face a stern-looking man, with greying hair, and her eyes soon landed on the needle in his hand. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, I take a blood sample, and you reain here until the Captain comes t see you." The man told her, and he made a hole in the glass. "Put your arm through."

Tziporah hesitated, before she unzipped a sleeve and slid her arm through the hole that he made.

At seeing how thin, scarred and pale her arms were, the man took a step back, but he soon recovered and found a space beneath a scar where he could take a blood sample from.

"What's your name?" She asked, when he was done and she took her arm back, fastening her sleeves.

"Dr Leonard McCoy, but people call me Bones." He told her simply, before he turned and left as Captain Kirk walked over with Spock in tow.

"I've asked this question way to much recently, but why did you attack a Federation ship?" Kirk asked her, and he watched her simply sit on the bottom of the far wall silently.

"Why did you attack a Federation ship, with only five other people?" Spock asked her.

"The more you ask, the less I answer." Tziporah told them, as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall.

"Come on Spock, she isn't going to tell us anything." Kirk said after quite a long time had passed.

"Captain, let me speak to her alone." Spock spoke up. "She is part Vulcan, as am I, so I might be able to use Vulcan in order to get information from her."

Kirk looked at him. "Fine, make sure that you're back at the bridge soon though." At Spock's nod, he left them both to it, leaving both of them alone.

"Who are you?" Spock asked her, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know who I am." Tziporah told him.

"Tziporah, do you recognise this?" Spock asked, and he held up his half of the token.

Tziporah looked at the locket, and then gingerly touched her own before she suddenly hit the glass barrier with her hands.

"Where did you get it?" She demanded.

"You gave this to a Vulcan boy didn't you?"

"My brother was half human actually, now give it back to me, it doesn't belong to you!"

"I know that he is" Spock told her simply. "Tziporah, I am your brother, Spock."

Tziporah looked at him. "Do not lie to me!"

"Vulcan's cannot lie Tziporah, you know that, but this token is the half of the one that you used to have on a necklace."

Tziporah seemed content with his answer, and despite him not being able to see it, she smiled. "You kept your promise."

"Of course I did." Spock nodded. "I can never forget my younger sister."

"How did you know that it was me?"

"Your eyes, the same colour as the milk way in the Laurentian System, holding Vulcan knowledge and human power, as well as extraordinary beauty." Spock told her, smiling softly. "What happened to you Tziporah?"

"When the shuttle left for the space dock, the pirates attacked. They found me in the back end of the craft and I fought for my life – I had to."

Spock moved to sit in front of the glass as she sat on the floor of her cell too. "And he spared you?"

She nodded. "He said that I had potential, but it wasn't the potential in battle that he was speaking of."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he tensed.

Tziporah sighed. "I'm the only female on a ship of around 25-30 males, I have been taken willingly and against my will, I can no longer bear children….It's just luck that I was good at fighting."

Spock was still and obviously furious, but he pushed hi anger down to remain emotionless. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, I wasn't told, although I was told to observe the…"

"Observe the what?"

"Observe the destruction of your warp core." She whispered.

At her words, Kirk walked to them. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me, I went to find Spock." She told him. "But only I am able to disable it."

Spock looked at Kirk. "She might have a vital point."

Kirk looked at him and then back to Tziporah, before he opened her cell, but put a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists. "Come on." He told her as he dragged her up onto her feet, and dragged her to where the warp core was. When they got to the warp core, everyone around them was in uproar.

"Mr Scott, relax, I've got someone who can fix it." Kirk told him, suddenly giving a sharp tug and bringing Tziporah forward. When she was in front of him, he let her go. "Thank you." She soon pulled out a knife and she took Mr Scott's place only she went closer to the core, fixing it herself.

"What is she? Who is she?" Mr Scott asked Kirk.

"No idea, but she will help us." Kirk promised, and they all watched as Tziporah fixed the core, though they all noticed that she was getting physically and seriously hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Side by Side

It didn't take long for Tziporah to fix the warp core, and when she did come back out her hands were bleeding rather heavily.

"Take her to the medical bay, and have both Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Marcus go and get information from her." Kirk told them. "Spock and I need to return to the bridge."

"Aye Captain." One of the security officers told him, handcuffing Tziporah once more and led her away.

When they got to the med bay, an officer explained the situation to Dr McCoy, as Tziporah was lifted up onto the bed by the one who was dragging her around. She stayed motionless as her wounds were cleaned, yet she moved her eyes in the direction of the door as it slid opened and she watched a coloured woman with glossy black hair and a pale woman with a blonde bob walk in. They walked over, but kept a certain distance away, this didn't make it any harder for Tziporah to hear their conversation.

"Those wounds look really painful." The one with dark skin commended, as she watched the alien not even flinch as her wounds were cleaned.

"They do, I wonder how she is able to sit so still." The blonde replied. "And what's with the hood and mask?"

"Maybe it's part of her species."

"It seems a bit disrespectful though, I mean, we aren't permitted to wear one."

"But she isn't part of the Enterprise, she doesn't have to follow our rules."

Both of the women went quiet as Dr McCoy spoke to the little alien. "I need to remove the mask so that I can treat your other injuries on your face." As he went to remove the mask, phases were raised as Tziporah grabbed his wrist with bone crushing force.

"Alright, I won't remove it, at least not all of the way." He moved it a millimetre from the top of her forehead, so that he could clean some wounds there, before he looked back down at her eyes. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

He looked puzzled as he felt some that went across her face as he put her mask back into place, but he chose not to comment, instead he looked at the women who had joined them.

"Lieutenant Marcus, Lieutenant Uhura, she is all yours." Dr McCoy told them, allowing the women to walk right over.

"Hello, can you understand me?" The coloured woman asked, and at Tziporah's nod, she continued. "My name is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, I am the communications officer for this ship."

"And I am Lieutenant Carol Marcus, a science officer for the ship."

Tziporah nodded. "My name is Tziporah, I am the first mate of Captain Heliosa's ship."

At her name, Uhura tensed, before she decided to speak in Vulcan, hoping that she would understand. _"Does Spock know who you are?"_

_"__Of course he does, he was the one who confronted me about who I was." _

_"__He told me about you, he has really missed you." _

This almost made her smile. "_I've missed him too."_

Both of the women looked on as Tziporah was led back to her cell.

When she was out of sight, Uhura and Carol walked back to the bridge, where they caught Spock and Kirk arguing.

"Spock, open your eyes, she would have killed us." Kirk told him, forcing himself to keep his temper reigned in.

"I do not believe that she would have." Spock argued, he never lost his calm. "She was on her own for some time, if she was going to do something then she most likely would have in that period of time."

"Spock is right, she wouldn't hurt any of us, and all she wanted was to see her brother." Uhura told them.

"What brother?" Kirk suddenly asked.

"Me. Tziporah is my younger twin." Spock's confession, caused everyone except for Uhura to look at him in shock.

"That can't be right." Dr McCoy suddenly said after minutes of silence had followed.

"Why is that Doctor?" Spock asked, looking at him.

"Because yours and Tziporah's DNA isn't the same in any way." Dr McCoy told him. "Spock, she can't be your sister, I'm not even sure that she is part Vulcan."

"What you have said is impossible…" Spock told him, though he couldn't help but think about it.

"Spock, have you seen her face? Or her ears, maybe she has Vulcan ears like yours?" Carol suggested as she joined Kirk's side.

"No, she won't remove her hood….She told me that things had happened to her on the ship…But she wouldn't full elaborate on more than one."

"I suggest that we go and talk to her, see what we could learn from her." Carol told her. "I would love to study her, maybe she has been turned into a whole new species."

"No." Spock looked at her, suddenly angered. "My sister is not an experiment, no one should have to be studied like an animal."

They all agreed that they would simply ask Tziporah about anything, but instead, Uhura Spock and Kirk all walked down to Tziporah's cell. When they got to her cell, they found Tziporah sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, her eyes closed and her hands were outstretched with the palms facing the floor, she still wore her hood and mask. She looked at peace as she sat like that.

"How long has she been sat like that?" Kirk asked the man who was overseeing Tziporah's time in her cell.

"She started to sit like that five minutes after we put her back in there. I presumed it was some form of strange meditation." He replied.

"Spock, is it?" Kirk looked at Spock.

"It is, but Vulcan's don't sit with their hands facing down, our hands are resting on our knees." Spock explained. "She could have picked this up from being on the ship."

Kirk nodded and walked to her cell, suddenly hitting the glass loudly. "Wake up!"

Tziporah awoke with a jolt, looking at him. "Can't I meditate in peace?"

"Not right now, Tziporah." Spock told her. "We need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, looking at her brother.

"Well, first we need you to take off your mask and hood, they don't believe that you are my sister." Spock told her.

Tziporah got to her feet when he asked that of her. "Spock, I cannot do that." She turned away from him. "My shame is my own to bear, this mask and hood protect others from seeing my shame."

_"__What shame do you have to bear, my sweet sister?"_ Spock asked her, his voice suddenly turning Vulcan.

_"__The shame of what has happened to me."_

_"__Tziporah, just listen to Dr McCoy, he will give you an explanation as to why we require you to do this, but for me my sister, take off your disguise which hides you so well."_

Tziporah sighed, and she moved so that her back was to them and she started to pull down the top part of her hood, showing a neat dark hairline and simply hairstyle, before she took away her mask, letting that fall to the floor and then took off the rest of the covering that her hood provided and dropped them to the floor.

"This is my shame." She whispered.

As she turned around, Uhura let out a gasp as they saw what she had hidden, it was a long cut across her face, from her bottom left side of her chin, and then up to the right hand side of her temple. It looked infected and unhealed, as well as very, very painful.

"Tziporah…" Spock whispered, at seeing what happened to her face.

"Who done this to you?" Uhura asked her.

"My Captain, like I told Spock, that man wanted me for more than my ability to fight." She told them. "One night I refused to join him in his bed, he struck me and bed me anyway, I cried myself to sleep that night. It was a year after I had gone."

"That still hasn't healed in how many years?" Dr McCoy asked.

"Too many…At least twenty." She told him, pulling her hair behind her pointed ears, looking at her brother. "I'm so sorry Spock." She whispered, before she suddenly dissolved into tears. At seeing her tears, Spock opened her cell and he walked to her kneeling down in front of her and hugging her tightly, whispering calming things to her in Vulcan, and they made Uhura smile softly since she understood what was being said. They didn't ask her anymore questions that night, instead they left the two siblings alone, though Kirk made sure that Tziporah had some comfort in her cell.


	6. Chapter 6

One and Another

A few days had passed since Tziporah had come to the ship, and within them days, she had shed more light about what she knew about herself and what she didn't know. Although, it did worry Spock that she didn't know a lot about herself. However, the more that she shared with Spock, the more he shared with her, about his own life and about Amanda, their mother and even some things about Sarek their father, even if the mere mention of their father made her grimace. However, on their morning, Spock was still asleep in his and Uhura's room but he was woken up to the sound of Uhura being sick. Getting up, he put on a pair of lounging pants and walked to the bathroom, holding Uhura's hair away from her face as she threw up in the toilet.

"Spock, you don't have to see this." Uhura told him groggily, before throwing up again.

"I will see this, because it is my job to be there for my mate when she is ill." Spock told her, getting glass of water for her when she had thrown up for the final time that morning and as she tied her hair back, he leant against the bath and held the glass of water out to her, watching her take a drink, before she put the cup down to brush her teeth to take away the taste of vomit, and she then settled back into her mate, with her bare back pressed against his bare chest. Spock wrapped his own arms around her.

"You should go and get checked out by Dr McCoy."

"I know, I'll go later." She mumbled, almost falling asleep against him.

At hearing the sleepiness in her voice, and figuring that it was still early, Spock picked Uhura up into his arms and carried her over to their bed, lying her against the pillows and pulling the blanket over her before he got into bed beside her. In her state of almost unconsciousness, Uhura slid closer to Spock, smiling to herself as he slid his arms around her.

When they both awoke, Spock was getting dressed while Uhura took a shower. He was debating on visiting his sister that morning, and taking her some things, but he wasn't sure what the Captain would allow him to do.

"What's on your mind?" Uhura asked him as she walked back into the room, naked and towel drying her hair.

Just the sight of his mate naked was enough to get Spock's pulse racing, but he fought for composure before he answered. "I was wondering whether to go and visit Tziporah."

"I think you should, it would be nice for you to catch up fully." Uhura told him, sliding her arms around him when she was close enough.

"You need each other." She told him. "And anyway, while you see her, I can go and see Bones, and find out what's happening to me."

"Wouldn't you like me to accompany you?" Spock asked as he watched her move away and dress.

"No, I'll be okay, I'm a big girl now Spock, and it's probably just a bug or something that I ate."

"I do hope that it is nothing serious." Spock told her. "When we meet up at the bridge, will you tell me everything?"

"Of course, now go and see your sister, before I drag you there myself." She told him when she had finished dressing and putting her boots on.

"As you wish Nyota." He kissed her cheek, knowing that it made his mate shiver when he said her first name, and he left their room, walking down to the cells.

When Spock had gone, Uhura tied her hair back once it was completely dry and she walked down to the medical bay where she found Dr McCoy easily enough.

"Bones." She spoke, waiting until he had turned around to face her and he looked at her.

"Ah, Uhura, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" He asked.

"Well, I've come to ask for some advice."

"Advice about what?" He asked, he now looked at her in pure curiosity.

"Well, I've been sick every morning this month so far, and my boobs also hurt and I'm late." She told him, nervousness in her voice more obvious now, since the last two things she told him, weren't things that Spock knew about.

"Ah, well judging from your symptoms, I would saw that it seems like you are pregnant Uhura, would you like me to give you a scan to check on everything?"

Uhura nodded, and she moved to lie back on the bed, as McCoy put something on the top of her dress, which resembled some sort of scanner, and they both looked at the screen and what they saw made Uhura smile as a strong heartbeat sounded through the machine.

"Well Uhura, it looks like you are indeed pregnant, and judging from the size of the foetus, you are around three weeks pregnant."

"Wow, really?" She sat up as she removed the scanner, and she looked down at her stomach, gently touching it. "_Wow, I'm going to be a mum."_

"Now, I'm going to give you some vitamins that you will need to take once a day in order to help the baby develop, and assuming that it is Spock's, I suggest that you try and contact his mother, for any advice."

Uhura nodded. "I will, thank you Bones." She smiled, and when he handed her the vitamins, she left the medical bay and went to hers and Spock's room, where she put the vitamins into a drawer and then went off to find Spock.

Meanwhile, Spock was sitting on a chair as Tziporah sat on the platform of her cell, she was back to wearing her hood and mask after refusing any medical treatment from Dr McCoy over the injury that she had sustained to her face.

"SO, what was your wedding like?

"Uhura and I haven't done the whole wedding thing." He told her.

"Why not?"

"Because we are waiting until we get back to New Vulcan." Spock told her. "You should come."

"To Vulcan…Where our parents are…Where no one knows that I actually exist…Yeah that would be a wonderful idea."

"Come on Tziporah, mother would love to know that you're alive, she and I mourned for months on end when we heard that you were supposedly dead." Spock told her, the siblings entwining their hands together, though this caused the guard on the other side of the room to grab hold of his phaser, this caused Tziporah to let go of her brother's hands and the guard relaxed.

"What if she's completely forgotten about me Spock?" She whispered.

"She hasn't, I can assure you." Spock told her, and they both looked at the door as it slid open and Uhura walked in, smiling.

"Uhura." Spock got to his feet, and walked to her. "I thought our agreement was to meet at the bridge."

"Well, we were, but I wanted to tell you what Bones told me now." She told him, as they shared a hug. "And anyway, since your sister is already here, now would be the best time."

"What did Dr McCoy tell you?" Spock asked, he sounded nervous of her answer.

"Well, he found out for me, but Spock we're going to have a baby." She told him.

Spock was frozen, and Tziporah had gotten to her feet as she heard the news.

"Uhura, that's wonderful." She walked over and both of them shared a hug, which had the guards walk over and suddenly thrown Tziporah off of Uhura and she ended up hitting the back of her head on the floor, leaving a mark of blood. This caused Spock to use the guard's pressure point and render him unconscious.

"Tziporah, you're hurt." Uhura exclaimed as she walked over to the alien and with Spock's help, though he still looked dumbfounded, they pulled her to her feet, and carried her over to sit on her bed.

"I'm fine." She told them and she pulled the bit of her hood back to reveal her wound which had now healed. "You two had better go back to the bridge, you should be starting your duties about now."

"We will, I'll come back and visit you tomorrow." Spock told her, and when she nodded, he left with Uhura.

As they walked, Uhura looked at him. "Spock, aren't you happy about being a father?"

"Of course I am Nyota, it just came as a shock." He got her to stop walking beside him and he moved to gently hold her face. "I've wanted this for a very long time, and I am very excited about the prospect of having a son of daughter of my own…"

"But?" She asked, knowing from the look on his face that there was more that he wanted to tell her.

"But I have come to realise through this, that my sister will miss out on everything that I have and yet to experience. She will never be able to experience the rush of love which comes from seeing your child for the first time, she will never step foot on Vulcan again, our community will shun her. I'm sorry Nyota, I know that you are ecstatic about this, and I am too, but it has made me realise much more than I wish it would, but once I have tried to fix what is going on in my mind, I will be more happy. I promise."

Uhura looked up at him and smiled. "Spock, you can't fix everything, but we can make sure that Tziporah has as much involvement with our child as possible, in order to make up for her not being able to have one herself."

Spock nodded. "Indeed." They walked to the bridge, hand in hand, and upon their arrival they apologised for being late and then got straight to work.

Later that night, when their shifts were finished with, Spock was in his and Uhura's room, reading whilst Uhura lay beside him.

"Spock, why would your family shun Tziporah?"

"Because she came back, for years we have all believed her to be dead, they can take that she isn't in a bad way." He told her, flicking another page of the book.

"Why was she sent away in the first place, that wasn't exactly made clear?"

"Because, we influenced each other, around her I was always protective and I got into many fights with people who tried to bully her, so they thought that she was the problem, being a half human as well as a half Vulcan, and they decided to send her to Earth….You know the rest of that story."

Uhura nodded. "Do you think that they ever realised that you were just being brother and sister?"

Spock shrugged. "As her big brother, it was my duty to protect her, a duty no one but my mother fully understood."

"Are you going to tell your mother about her?" Uhura asked. "About Tziporah and the baby?"

"I will, when we reach New Vulcan." He promised her. "But it depends if Tziporah is still here and not cast out like many wish."

"Kirk won't just kick her out for no reason, even you have to admit that your sister can be useful to us Spock." She decided to elaborate for his sake. "After all, she has learnt how to properly survive without the things that the enterprise gives us, maybe she could teach us how to do that, or what it's like to endure true hardship."

"You could be right, now come on, we need to get some sleep, and Kirk wants us all up early in the morning." Spock told her, watched her snuggle down right next to him as he put his book down and lay with her, his arms around her protectively.

"Good night Spock." She whispered.

"Good night Nyota."

As both of them fell into a soothing slumber, they never realised how early their wake up call was actually going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Us and Them

"Tziporah."

The whispering voice slowly caused Tziporah to wake up, and she looked around the dark for the source of the voice. "Who is it?" She whispered.

"My name is Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, I'm sorry to disturb you from your sleep." He whispered.

"What is it Mr Sulu?" She whispered, putting her hood and mask on.

"Are you decent so that I may turn on the light?" He asked, rather randomly, and he cursed himself mentally for how weird that sounded.

"Yes, I am decent." She whispered, shielding her eyes as the light came on, and when she looked at him again, the first thing that Sulu noticed was the beautiful colour of her eyes, then he took in the beauty of her body, or at least what he could see. "What is it that you wanted from me?" She asked, walking to the edge of the cell where the glass barrier was.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" Sulu asked her.

"Everyone else does, your doctor wants blood and tissue samples, your science lady wants information about my life and she's even making a profile of me on her tablet, your guards insist on seeing how far that they can push me with keeping me away from Spock. In fact the only people who don't want something more than family relations from me, are Spock and Uhura." She put her fingers to the glass barrier.

Sulu looked at her. "I want nothing more than to get to know you, possibly as a friend?" He asked her.

Tziporah looked at him with suspicion, but at seeing how truthful he was towards her, she nodded. "I'd like that, I haven't had a 'friend' for a very long time."

Sulu smiled, and he walked to where the locks on her cell were, and he undone them. "I trust you not to run off."

Tziporah nodded, and she moved to sit on the ledge of her cell and she watched him sit next to her.

"May I see your face?" Sulu asked her, watching as she shied away from him. "Tziporah, please I do not wish to offend you."

"I am not offended by you Mr Sulu, it is you who would be offended by me." She told him, her voice low and quiet.

"I doubt that." Sulu told her. "Please, just let me see if your eyes are as beautiful as your face."

She looked at him, before against her better judgement, she moved her hood down and her mask off, looking back at him, her injury shown in him.

Sulu looked at her, and he moved some hair behind her ear, he didn't seem shocked by her injury to her face. "You look beautiful Tziporah." He whispered.

This caused her to move fully away and walk towards the back of her cell, and Sulu got to his feet.

"Sulu, you mustn't say things like that to me. Please, just leave me be." She pulled her hood up and put her mask on. "Please Sulu, just go to bed, but leave me alone."

Sulu sighed. "If that is your wish Tziporah." He locked her cell once more and walked to the door, yet when he got there, he was suddenly grabbed around his neck by a strong blue hand.

"Master…" Tziporah whispered. "Master, please leave him alone, he isn't part of this."

She watched as Heliosa threw Sulu to the floor, and look at one of his accomplices.

"If he tries to escape, shoot him."

He then walked over to Tziporah's cage. "Well, well, I never expected to find my best trapped in a cage like an animal." He suddenly hit the glass wall and it disintegrated into nothing. "Now, take up your weapons."

Tziporah looked at him, and she looked at the accomplice who walked to her, since Heliosa had brought two with him, this one had her weapons and he handed them out to her in turn for her to attach to her outfit. When she was fully kitted out in her weapons, she stood down from the cell and he gestured for her to go with him as they all left the cells. Before she left, Tziporah took one last look at Sulu, and she gave him a nod in the direction of a button which activated the alarm, and then she left. Sulu watched her go, before he looked at where she nodded and quickly crawled over and pressed the button in, the alarm sounding loud in his ears. At hearing the alarm, Tziporah smiled to herself, though it was hidden, and watched as they were suddenly surrounded by the security of the Enterprise.

"How drole." Heliosa smiled, watching as the members who were with him, and Tziporah gathered around him in a sort of protective triangle, and his smirk grew as he saw Spock and Kirk run to them, with Uhura following obviously in fear of Spock's life.

"Tziporah, I should have known." Kirk suddenly said as he saw her. "Set phaser to stun." He ordered. "Take no prisoners."

Spock and Uhura looked on in almost shock as they watched Tziporah fight, and if they were both honest, she was ruthless, but she was good at what she could do. She managed to disarm and knock most of the guard's unconscious on her own within minutes of Kirk giving the order, and this caused Heliosa to laugh.

"Don't look so shock Mr Spock, your sister is useful to me in many ways, and that was just one of them." He patted Tziporah's head, as she tried to put more space between them, her eyes moving to Spock.

"Come Tziporah, time to leave." Heliosa told her, and he walked away from the trio that had been left standing by Tziporah, and she reluctantly followed after sparing another glance at her brother and his Captain and mate.

Spock, Kirk and Uhura looked on as they walked to the warp pad and simply disappeared, and they all walked to the bridge when they were sure that they were all gone and had taken the injured men to the medical bay.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kirk asked, as Sulu walked in after them, sporting some horrible looking bruises on his neck. "Mr Sulu, what the hell happened to you?" Kirk asked.

"That blue guy, Heliosa, grabbed me around the neck, but I'm fine." Sulu told him as he got into his seat as flight officer.

"Are you sure Mr Sulu?" His partner, commonly known as Chekov, asked him as he looked over at him. "They look pretty bad."

"Yes Chekov, I'm sure." Sulu told him, inside he was seething, he had messed up with his first meeting of the ship's new guest and now this had happened.

"If you say so Sulu." Kirk told him, before he looked at the crew and eventually stopped his eyes on Spock. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I believe that Tziporah disarmed and may have killed some of our security, as well as left with Heliosa before he got her to obliterate us also." Spock told him.

"She most likely would have killed us anyway." Kirk told him.

"No, Tziporah wouldn't have done that." Spock told him.

"Spock, you have to start seeing past your little sister's façade, she is a killer, and she has been for years." Kirk told him, obviously frustrated by his first officer.

"You don't know her like I do, all you and anyone else have wanted to do is study her like she is some science experiment in a laboratory, and you all forget that she is a living person who might not want to be experimented on." Spock told him, obviously frustrated as well. "I've got to know her after this long and she's told me everything that has happened to her. She wanted to get out of the life that she's led, she wants freedom, something that no one will give her."

"Like hell she wanted freedom, Spock she went with him willingly, she only wants the freedom to kill everyone on this flipping ship and you too." Kirk suddenly shouted. "Wake up and see that Spock, she isn't the little girl you knew years ago. She is a murderer, and she has made her choice Spock. She is one of them and she must be killed along with them."

Spock looked at Kirk and he was able to mask most of the hatred that he had for his captain at the moment, before he simply walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

To Be Free

The crew watched Spock leave and most of them felt sorry for him, though no one but Nyota knew just how upset he actually was about the scenario that the crew had been faced with. Just before anyone could say anything about it, Uhura's voice could be heard above everything.

"Captain, he's hailing us." Everyone looked at the screen as a smirking Heliosa appeared.

"Well, I expected more from your men Captain, but then who can compete with my prize." He gestured to an area off of the screen and the screen moved to reveal a heavily chained Tziporah. The state of her made Uhura and Carol gasp, since her body was covered in cuts and gashes, she had two black eyes and a cut lip, and every time she made a noise as if to wake up, one of the crew members who stood beside her, beat her with some form of club, causing her to cough up some dark coloured liquid which was much different to blood.

"What do you want?" Kirk asked him.

"To show your Vulcan crew member, and your pilot what happens when they mess with someone from our group." Heliosa told him. "Mr Sulu, you think she is pretty, well what do you think of this." He suddenly ripped most of Tziporah's suit and if it was under better circumstances, Sulu would have seen her as being even more beautiful, but even he looked disgusted as he watched Heliosa suddenly dig a knife into Tziporah's stomach and left a deep cut, yet it didn't bleed and instead it healed rapidly once the knife was removed. "A monster isn't pretty. Now where is her special big brother I wonder?"

"What do you want Heliosa?"

Everyone turned around to see Spock standing at the door, and he walked onto the bridge, his eyes only on his sister.

"Well, hello there Spock. You once asked your little sister how to destroy her, and of course she said that she didn't know." He watched back to Tziporah, lifting her head up with the blade of the knife. "But you lied didn't you, my sweet?"

"No….I didn't." She whispered, her voice hoarse and weak. "You may have changed my DNA, but I'm still a child of a Vulcan, and Vulcan's cannot lie." She bit back a scream as she was suddenly jabbed in the chest, just over his right breast, by what looked like a taser and she felt the burn of the electric current as it went through her veins.

Spock hid his horror and anger well as he watched his sister being tortured and beaten, before he watched her head fall forward, yet she was still breathing.

"You know Spock, one of the mutations that I put into her when she was child, was to be able to heal at a rapid pace, that's why nothing hurts her." Heliosa spoke as he ran a hand against Tziporah's right cheek. "The transformation was excruciating for her, she screamed your name repeatedly for five days, asking, and no praying for you to help her. Yet you never came, did you?"

Spock had gone so tense with anger, everyone backed away from him, even Uhura, but this just cause Heliosa to smirk.

"Spock…" The whisper was enough to make everyone look at the screen, and they all say Tziporah lift her head. "Spock, we both know what he wants, stay on that ship Spock, protect her." She whispered, cutting off as Heliosa slapped her across the face.

"Shut it, you insect!"

"You're not going to win Heliosa, not this time." Tziporah told him.

"I will win you stupid girl." He sneered. "You're poor little Tziporah, no one cares about you."

"My brother does." She suddenly threw her head back and head-butted her captor in the face, before she grabbed her belt that was sitting on a nearby chair and she ran.

Her performance earned her a round of applause from the crew of the Enterprise, and Spock looked at Chekov. "Can you beam her to the ship?"

"I can try commander." He told him, starting to try and get a lock on her. "Transporting in three…two…one…." He hit a button and Tziporah appeared on the launch pad, but she collapsed once she had fully appeared, blood seeping through her clothes and from the cuts in her face and her bleeding nose. When Spock saw this through the video that came up on the screen, he left the bridge and took off running towards the warp pad, with Sulu, Uhura and Kirk following him.

When they got there, Spock got past the people who had swarmed around her and he knelt down beside her, gently sliding the back of his right hand down the left hand side of her face.

"Tziporah…" He whispered. "_Wake up my little sister, please wake up." _He had changed his language to Vulcan at the last second as he studied her face for any signs of life.

"Spock...I think she's gone." Uhura told him.

"No, she can't be, he said her mutation was to heal…" Spock whispered.

"Get her to the med bay, see if Bones can do anything for her, let Spock stay with her." Kirk told another guard, who walked over and waited until Spock had reluctantly moved away and he picked Tziporah up and carried her towards the med bay.

Uhura looked at Spock. "She'll be okay, go and be with her, I'll come and find you later, okay?"

Spock nodded, and he walked off, down towards the med bay to be with his sister.

"Now I am worried about him." Uhura told Kirk, so only he could hear her.

"I am too, we saw what he was like when I died from radiation." Kirk told her, agreeing.

"He went berserk on him." Sulu told them. "He might be worse now that it's his family on the line."

Uhura touched her stomach at the mention of family, and neither Kirk nor Sulu failed to notice this.

"Uhura, you're not…Are you?" Kirk asked, nodding to her hand that was pressed to her stomach.

"I'm a month gone." Uhura told him, looking down at her stomach. "Spock knows, and he is excited, but I want him to be there and if he goes after Heliosa, then I don't think even Spock stands a chance."

"Spock will be fine, and anyway, I'll be with him if he ever goes for Heliosa. I'd love to kill this sick and twisted son of a bitch."

The rest of the crew went back to doing their jobs, trying to forget about what they had just seen, and how they saw Spock react, but it proved to be difficult. When it came to the end of her shift, Uhura headed down to the med bay, where she found Tziporah bandaged and hooked up to machines, and Spock standing at her side, one of his hands entwined with hers. He looked worried, and this made Uhura both worried and upset, since she never saw Spock express many emotions.

"She'll be okay you know." Uhura told him as she came up behind him, and this caused Spock to turn around.

"I hope that you are right Uhura." He looked back at his sister. "I should have protected her, prevented her from leaving, and just done something to make sure that none of this happened to her."

"Spock, you can't blame yourself for this, when she was sent away she was only a child, and because you're twins, so were you. But she's here now that's all that matters and she will pull through this."

"I hope so."

"Now come on, let's get some sleep. You need it and so do the baby and I." She told him, and the mention of their baby got Spock to move, and they walked back towards their bedroom.

That night, the only sound that came from the med bay, was the beeping of Tziporah's machines, which told everyone that she was still alive, and the infrequent shuffling of papers on the nurses table as a nurse sat there, filling out forms, though she occasionally looked over at Tziporah as if checking that she was still unconscious. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she went back to her work. After a few minutes of silence, the nurse jumped at the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"Hello?" She called out, standing up and she walked out from behind her desk and walking over to Tziporah and she checked her wires and machines, before she tensed at feeling a knife dig into her back.

"Move away from the girl." A voice whispered into her ear.

At the voice, the nurse moved her eyes in the direction of the emergency alarm, and to buy herself some time, she suddenly hit the man in the chest and she punched the alarm, before she suddenly felt the knife be jabbed into her back, causing her to lose unconscious and fall to the floor. The alarm ran loudly through the Enterprise, and it woke everyone up from their sleep. Spock sat up startled, and he and Uhura got up, pulling their uniforms on and each of them grabbed their phaser and ran towards the med bay. When they got there, they saw the nurse lying on the floor and a man standing above Tziporah, holding a knife, about o plunge it into her chest.

"No!" Spock suddenly shouted and he grabbed the man, both of them falling to the ground in a struggle to get to the knife, which had gone across the room.

At seeing the knife slide away from the tussling men, Uhura ran to it and picked it up, as Spock pinned the man to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to…" The man choked out. "I promised her that if this happened then I would help her to end it all. She wants to be free."

"Spock let him go so that he is able to breath." Uhura told him and she looked at the knife in her hands.

The man looked at the knife. "You need to put it down, it will hurt you and your unborn child if you hold onto it for too long." He warned, and he watched Uhura drop the knife.

"Spock, what's going on?" The question came from Kirk, who had ran in brandishing two phasers, and he looked at the man. "Who's this guy?"

"I'm a friend of Tziporah's and what I told your first officer is true, I have come to end her suffering like she asked." The man told him.

"How can we trust you?" Spock asked, watching the man root around in a pocket, and he pulled out a note, telling him exactly what he said and Tziporah had even signed it. "The knife is able to kill her and set her free, that's all she wanted since she was mutated."

Spock looked at the note and Kirk looked at him. "Is it genuine?"

"Yes, it is in Tziporah's hand." Spock looked deeply wounded at what this letter meant and he looked at Kirk. "My sister has wanted to die, that is why she let us take her, she wanted us to harm her and give him the permission he needed to set her free." He looked at his sister as she said it.

"Then I say we let him."

Everyone looked at Bones as he was the one to say it and then they all looked back at Tziporah, not quite believing it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's a short and sad chapter this one, hope you still enjoy it**

Goodbye Sweet Sister

Days had passed since that man had made the revelation of Tziporah's death wish, and the man had been put into a cell, whilst Spock had stayed at his sister's bedside. As the time had gone on, he noticed how she had changed, from being warm and slightly tanned to being very cold to almost blue in colour. She was dying, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Spock, you need to let her go, it's cruel to force her to keep fighting." Bones told him after it had reached nine days and he stood beside him. "You need to stop her suffering."

Spock suddenly had Bones against the wall by his neck. "No." He growled. "I can't lose her again."

"Spock, put him down." Sulu told him as he walked in with Uhura.

"Spock." Uhura gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

Spock let go of Bones, and he walked to his sister, Uhura went with him. "Say goodbye to her, it's time." She told him, her hands entwining with his, at his nod, Uhura looked at everyone around them. "Can you all leave him alone, let his have privacy?"

Everyone around them nodded and she quickly kissed his cheek, before she left as well. When everyone had gone, Spock pulled a chair up beside his sister, and he took one of her hands.

"Where do I start Tziporah?" He asked her, his voice just a bit louder than a whisper. "I don't know where to begin, there's so much still left to tell you and so much left to find out. Yet now we have no time." He sighed. "I'm sorry that I let you be taken, I wish that it had never happened and that we knew more of each other and that you could have been there for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you from him, and that this has come to this, I wasn't much of a big brother, but trust me I wanted to make that up to you so badly now it was unreal." He sighed and lent down to kiss her forehead. "I'm so sorry Tziporah, and I hope that you find some happiness, wherever it is you go to now."

He looked at the door as he heard it open and the man from earlier stood there. "I still don't know your name."

"My name is Demantra." He told him, walking to stand beside him. "You're sister is a dear friend of mine, yet I love her as more than my friend, but she never loved me like that. She always told me that I was her stand in brother, because she always knew that you were out there somewhere."

Spock looked at him. "Thank you for looking after her all these years."

"You're welcome." He told him, gently smoothing down Tziporah's hair. "She looks peaceful."

"Yeah she does." Spock looked at his sister. "How do you…?"

"Kill her?"

"Yeah, how do you do it?" Spock kept his eyes on his sister.

"The knife I had, is the only one designed to destroy our mutations, the person who kills her will then die themselves, that's why she asked me to do it."

Spock nodded. "Can I be here for it?"

"Of course, it's good for her to die with her family around her." He pulled the needed knife from his pocket and he looked at him. "What was she like as a child?"

"Pretty, smart, funny and loyal to our family." He told her. "Whenever she walked in, she lit up a room, her smile always making you smile." He sounded wistful as she remembered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she was the same when I met her, she wasn't as hard or cold as everyone else, she was young and fun and soft…Then Heliosa decided that she was of age to bed her…That turned her cold and heartless, killing and being a pirate was the only way that she could get rid of her pain…No one understood that." He sighed. "That Sulu loves her, and he has a right too, she was wonderful. All I ask Mr Spock, is that you lay us to rest together, our hands entwined, we were best friends and I wish I could be of more help to you."

"I will complete your wish to rest side by side with my sister, it will be a simple ceremony, like Vulcan's have, and will that suffice for you?"

"Of course, originally, I was a Romulan you know." He told him, as he unsheathed the knife that he still had hold of. "It was nice to have met you Mr Spock, good luck with your mate and your child."

Spock nodded. "It was a nice experience meeting you too." Spock slid a hand into that of his sister's. "I love you Tziporah." He whispered, and he watched the man drive the knife into where his sister's heart would be, and her heart machine went wild, before it flat lined. When there was no longer a heartbeat from Tziporah, Demantra fell to his knees coughing up blood, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor unconscious, only for Spock to find him dead minutes later.

When Spock got back to his feet, he watched his sister for a few minutes, before he left the hospital bay, walking past the group of crew members who had stood outside of the med bay waiting to comfort him, yet he just brushed them off. Walking straight to his and Uhura's room, he seemed to snap the minute the door was closed. It took him minutes to easily trash the room, before he sat on the bed with his head in his hands, he was angry at himself and grieving over the loss of his sister. Spock hadn't known what else to do, but trash the room in a fit of rage, yet he seemed oblivious to it, until Uhura walked in moment later and gasped at the state of the room.

"Spock…" She spoke and approached him carefully, as if he was a wild animal, ready to attack her at any second. "Spock, it's me Uhura."

"I know that it is you Nyota." Spock looked at her, and he suddenly crumpled into tears, which had Uhura running the short distance to him and pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine, and everything is going to be alright." She whispered as she rubbed his back to calm him. "I know that was hard, but you are very brave Spock."

Spock was quiet for a while, just hugging his mate close, like she was the only thing that he had in the world now. Their day ended in Spock falling asleep in Uhura's arms that night when they went to bed, and they tried to look forward to the festivities that would occur in Vulcan the next morning to celebrate Spock and Uhura's wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Crashed the Wedding

Days passed, and eventually the crew arrived at Vulcan, where they laid Tziporah and Demantra to rest in the mountains, so that they could never be disturbed. Spock walked over to his sister's still body, thinking of how at peace she looked as she lay there, her eyes closed and her hands folded on her stomach with one of her knives resting underneath them. As they were about to fasten the lid upon Tziporah's coffin, Spock slid her necklace around her neck and gently touched his fingers to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Spock whispered, moving back and watching as Kirk, Bones, Sulu and Scotty put the glass lid over the coffin. The top of the coffin had been written on in gold lettering:

_"__HERE LIES TZIPORAH_

_DAUGHTER OF SAREK AND AMANDA_

_VULCAN WARRIOR AND PIRATE_

_REST IN PEACE"_

When Tziporah had been successfully laid to rest, everyone went towards Spock's parents' house. Once they were introduced to Amanda and Sarek, Uhura and Spock watched as Kirk and the rest of the crew went up to the ship, then Uhura was led to hers and Spock's room by Amanda. The day after they had gotten to Vulcan, Spock was standing on the balcony of his and Uhura's room in his parent's home and he watched the sky, toying with his half of Tziporah's locket that was around his neck, though he tensed as he felt arms around him from behind.

"It's me Spock." Uhura whispered against his back.

"Hello Nyota." He turned to look at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering the fact that I just lay my sister's body to rest, and I can't tell my parents about her, and everyone is asking about the wedding…I think that I am functioning effectively."

Uhura moved a hand through his hair. "I know that it's tough Spock, but maybe you should tell your parents, wasn't there questions that you wanted answering anyway?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, from my father."

"Then, why don't you go and ask him about it?" Uhura asked.

Spock nodded. "I shall." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I will be back soon."

"I know." She smiled, watching him leave, just as Kirk walked to her.

Spock walked briskly through the halls of his parent's home, and he soon found his father and mother in what would be known as a dining room.

"Father, may I speak with you?" Spock asked.

Sarek looked at him from where he had been helping Amanda to set the table. "Of course, Spock."

Amanda looked at them. "I will leave you two alone." She told them, walking off into the kitchen.

Sarek watched his wife leave, before he looked back at Spock. "What is troubling you, Spock?"

"Father, I wish to know more about Tziporah."

The question brought Sarek to the quick, before he replied just as monotone as it always had been. "Tziporah, who?"

"Don't try and fool me father, you remember my twin sister, the one who was supposedly dead."

"Spock, she is dead." Sarek told her.

"Yeah, she is now." Spock told him, and he noticed the tense of his father's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Sarek asked.

"She was alive, living as a pirate to a man who used her to bear children, her body permanently scarred from losing so many of his children. She was mutated on and damaged, bearing wounds that she hid in shame. But you knew all of this, didn't you?"

"What are you implying Spock?" Sarek asked.

"I am implying father that you organised my sister to be taken and made into a pirate, you organised her to suffer."

"And why would I do that Spock?"

"Because you've never liked her, you never wanted a daughter and shunned her from the minute she was born. I remember."

"You remember what you want to remember, Spock." Sarek told him.

"No, I remember the truth, and until you can admit what you done to me, to my mother, to everyone, I will never trust you with anything." Spock told him as he left.

Despite not trusting him, Spock hardly spoke to his father, only putting on a Spock. front for the sake of his mother. Sarek hadn't brought himself to admit that Spock was right about Tziporah, and he was thinking about this as it got to the day of the wedding.

"What's the matter Sarek?" Amanda asked, as she looked over at her husband once she was dressed. "Our son is getting married, you should be a tiny bit happy."

"Amanda, I am fine." Sarek told him, though taking one look at his wife's face showed that she didn't believe him and he sighed. "Amanda, I have something that I need to confess."

"What is it?"

"Amanda, our daughter Tziporah didn't die as a child, I sold her to pirates in the hopes that she and Spock would be parted. I never wanted a daughter, and when she was born I despised her." He sighed and repeated what he had been told by Spock, and by the time that he was finished, Amanda was almost in tears.

"So, you made me and Spock suffer for years just because you never wanted her?" She asked. "Sarek, did it ever occur to you that me and Spock wanted her, that by doing this what consequences that it would have on Spock?" She asked. "You know, when Vulcans are disgusted with each other, they don't just walk away do they?"

"No, they don't."

"Well humans do." She then walked away, to where she could hear Kirk, Bones, Scotty and Sulu walking up the corridor, and she put on a smile a s she looked at them. "Do any of you know where Spock is?"

"Um yeah, he was on the balcony of his room, we were just going to see if Uhura was ready." Bones told her.

"Alright, thank you." She smiled and walked off towards her son's room, and when she got there, she simply knocked once and walked straight in, closing the door behind her. "Spock, may I join you?" She asked as she stood in the doorway which led onto his balcony.

"Of course mother." Came Spock's reply, as he turned and looked at her. "What is the matter?" He asked as he saw her tears.

"Your father just told me, about Tziporah." She whispered, before she almost ran to her son and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Spock, I wish that I had known, you shouldn't have had to put up with this all by yourself."

Spock hugged his mother tightly and he sighed. "I am fine mother, my ability to not feel has come in useful due to these recent events."

Amanda looked at him. "Spock, you can't bottle everything up, you know what will happen if Uhura finds out."

Spock nodded. "There is nothing else that I could have done."

Amanda simply sighed and nodded, she knew how hard it was for Spock to open up to people, after all she was his mother.

As Amanda fixed Spock over, brushing away imaginary marks like any mother would, Kirk walked in.

"Hey Spock, it's time to go." Kirk told him. "Everyone is ready."

Spock nodded, and his mother left ahead of them, leaving Kirk alone with Spock.

"You still think of her, don't you?" He asked.

"Tziporah was the only person, besides Uhura, that I could talk to. Have you ever lost something that kept you together, Kirk? Something that made you feel normal?" Spock asked him.

"Not in the way that you have." Kirk told him truthfully. "But you still have Uhura, and you will have your child in a few months, and Spock."

"Yes Kirk?" Spock asked him.

"You will have me to, if you ever decide to trust me enough to let me know you the way that Uhura does and that Tziporah did." Kirk told him, resting a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

Spock nodded. "I would like to trust you that much." He told him.

"Are you ready for this?" Kirk asked him, and at the Vulcan's nod he gestured back towards the door. "Let's go and get you married then."

The two men left the room and walked down the corridors side by side, then they got to the large room that had been catered out for the wedding. Spock and Kirk stood side by side at the alter and Kirk looked at him.

"Try and relax a bit Spock."

"I am relaxed, Jim." Spock told him.

They went quiet as music started, and the doors to the room opened once more, and Uhura walked in. She wore a white wedding dress, which was tightened at the waist and hips, so it showed off her tiny baby bump, and then fishtailed at her knees until it reached the floor. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she looked beautiful, as her arm was entwined by Bones' as he walked her down the aisle.

At seeing Spock, she smiled to herself, though it wasn't that noticeable until she was standing beside him. As the elder who was conducting the ceremony started to speak, Spock lent slightly closer to her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

Uhura smiled at him. "And you look very handsome." She whispered in return.

However, as they were about to say their final vows, an explosion went off and then they lost each other as Heliosa sauntered into the room.

"Sorry, am I late?" He asked offhandedly, brandishing a phaser – this wasn't going to be pleasant.


	11. Chapter 11

Here to stay

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Spock as he watched people go and try and disarm Helios, yet they all just ended up getting hit by a beam from the phaser and they lay on the ground, unconscious - they weren't who he really wanted to get to. He didn't notice when Heliosa was in front of him, until he found himself lying on his back, the phaser pointed directly at him.

"You cost me everything." Heliosa told him. "So say good night, Mr Spock." He sneered.

"No!" At the word, Uhura suddenly hit Heliosa with a beam from a phaser that she had managed to obtain. "Leave him alone."

"How adorable your pregnant fiancée coming to your rescue. What are you Spock, a man or a mouse?" Heliosa asked, he suddenly hit Uhura with a beam from her phaser, yet she was pushed out of the way by Kirk, and they both landed on the floor. This suddenly made Spock furious and he managed to disarm Heliosa, before the pair of them started to fight. Yet, it ended with Spock being pinned to a nearby wall by Heliosa, so his back was too him.

"Any last words Spock?" Heliosa sneered.

Just as Spock was going to say something, there was a fierce cry as someone suddenly ran at Heliosa and was soon attached to him, trying to choke him with their arm tight around his neck.

Everyone watched in amazement as the small person hung onto Heliosa's neck, though what they felt then was nothing when compared to what they saw when the individual was suddenly thrown into a wall.

"You're meant to be dead." Heliosa sneered as he watched the individual stand up.

"The mutations you gave me, meant that only old age can kill me, you wanted an unstoppable monster, and you got one." The individual told him as they removed the hood and mask, revealing their identity to be that of Tziporah.

"A problem that I can soon rectify."

"No, you can't." Sulu told him and he stood beside Tziporah, just as Spock did the same.

"The girl is with us, so if you want her, ten you're going to have to get through us." Spock told him, watched as Uhura, Carol, Bones, Scotty and Kirk stood beside the trio.

Heliosa looked at the group, before he went to pull out his weapons, yet he stopped as the Vulcans in the room, came to join the group. Most of the Vulcan's remembered Spock and Tziporah from when they were children, and so didn't want her to have to leave, and now they had finally seen her again, they didn't want her to be harmed.

"You have no business here." The man who had been conducting the ceremony suddenly poke up, coming up behind Heliosa. "I suggest that you leave."

"Silence, old man." He suddenly went to shoot him, but Tziporah pushed the man out of the way and took the shot instead, the laser leaving a hole in her shoulder, yet as she hit the floor it seemed to heal instantly.

Heliosa stood over her, aiming his phaser at her. "You always were trou-. " He was about to say something, but Tziporah had wrapped her legs round his and pulled him onto the floor. When Heliosa hit the floor, his phaser slid along it away from him and when Tziporah saw this, she ran to grab it. Heliosa went after her as she grabbed hold of the phaser, and he pulled her back onto the floor, yet as he pulled out a knife and went to drive it home into her thigh, Tziporah turned around and pulled the trigger. The phaser killed Heliosa easily. At seeing his lifeless body, Tziporah let out a sigh in relief as she stood up, looking over her dead master's corpse.

"It's done." She whispered, though she sudden found herself wrapped in her brother's arms as he lifted her off of her feet in a hug.

"You're alive." Spock whispered.

"I'm alive Spock." She told him, looking at him when he moved her so that their faces were level, and she pressed her fingertips to his forehead. "_You brought me back._"

Spock smiled softly, and swung her around as he hugged her tightly once more, before he put her down and walked to Uhura.

"I'm sorry that your wedding was ruined." Tziporah told them.

"It's alright Tziporah." Uhura hugged her tightly.

"No it's not. It is foolish and downright rude." This came from Sarek as he walked to them, though he noticed the warning look that Spock gave him, yet he continued. "I ask that you leave, you were banished from Vulcan and you weren't invited to the wedding."

"Actually father, she was." Spock told him.

"Sarek, shut up and it down, Spock wanted his sister here, so she will say." Amanda told him, quickly looking at her daughter. "We will talk later."

Tziporah simply nodded, before the man conducting the service started to speak. "Since the ceremony was stopped momentarily, would the bride and groom prefer to carry on with the wedding?"

Spock looked at Uhura who nodded, and took her place back at the alter with Spock, but not before dragging Tziporah to stand with her.

"I'm not exactly dressed for a wedding Uhura." Tziporah told her.

"You look fine." Uhura smiled as Spock joined her, and the wedding carried on from where they left off.

"Spock, do you promise to honour, love and protect your wife, to be at her beck and call and to always be there for her whether she needs a friend or a husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Spock told him, looking at Uhura as he said it.

"And Nyota, do you promise to honour, love and protect your husband, to be at his beck and call and always be there for him whether he needs a friend or a wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Uhura smiled at Spock as she said it.

"Then by powers greater than any could imagine, I now pronounce you man and wife." The Vulcan told them. "You may seal your forever vows with a kiss." As Spock and Uhura shared a kiss, the room applauded.

As Spock and Uhura left the room, Tziporah got hugs from Carol, Scotty, Chekov and even Bones and Kirk as a welcome back from being dead. Though when the rest of the guests left, then it was only Amanda and Tziporah left, she started to get nervous, and she could tell that this wasn't going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

A Family United

Spock and Uhura joined the party in the main hall of Sarek and Amanda's house and they watched as their guests ate, drank and danced through the night. Although, Spock kept his eyes on his sister throughout the night and he found her talking mainly to Sulu and Kirk.

"So, how are you alive again?" Kirk asked her, taking a sip of his twelfth drink that night.

"I'm not sure, I remember the pain of being stabbed and then nothing, except for cold and darkness." She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, at least now you never have to worry about anything like that for a while, you know, since Heliosa is gone." Sulu told her.

"Hmm, you're right, wow I wonder what I'm going to do now that I don't have to be a pirate anymore." Tziporah mused.

"You could try and join Starfleet, with your experience the Admiral will take you on with no issues." Kirk told her.

"Hmm, that would be nice, but something tells me that not many people will want a pirate on their team." Tziporah told him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to steal my boyfriend for a few minutes." Carol told them as she walked over.

"No, don't be sorry, go right ahead and take him, I do believe that he just said something about going to dance with you." Tziporah told her, and as Carol pulled him away, she gave Kirk a smirk as she caught his look of slight surprise and playful hatred towards her.

"Tziporah, I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private, away from all of this." Sulu asked, gesturing to the party around them.

"Yeah, of course, um, this way." She told him, and she took his wrist, pulling him into a direction which got them out of the way of everyone else and onto a quiet little balcony.

Once they were on the balcony, Tziporah moved to sit on the skinny ledge that was provided by the railings and she moved the Vulcan dress that she had been coerced into – by Uhura, Carol and her mother – in order to be comfortable as he sat with her.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well, um…You see…Um…" Sulu tried to start the conversation, but was obviously too nervous to.

"What's the matter Sulu?" She asked, noticing the red flush to his cheeks as he started to get embarrassed and the tugging on his shirt as if to try and release some of his nerves that way.

_"__This is so frustrating, she's going to think that I'm such a dork."_ Sulu thought to himself, and he looked at her, yet her beauty just made him even more nervous. "I can't do this…"

"Do what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Sulu looked at her, not realising that he had actually said that out loud. "Oh…Um…Okay, you know what I'm just going to come out with it…Tziporah, I uh…Uh…I really like you."

Tziporah looked at him. "I really like you to Sulu, you've been a great friend to me in the short time that I've known you."

"That's not what I meant Tziporah." He told her.

"Then what did you-" She was cut off as he kissed her, and it wasn't a chaste kiss either, but a rather deep and passionate one. At first she didn't kiss him back, but as she slowly got used to it, she kissed him back more and more, her hands moving of their own accord into his hair as he done the same.

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting, and their cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Wow…" Tziporah whispered. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?" She asked him playfully, to which he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it was."

Tziporah smiled, just as Bones walked out to them, and they quickly moved away from each other.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Bones asked as he saw them.

"Yes Bones, you were." Tziporah told him.

"Sorry, but everyone is looking for you, as the sibling to the groom, you need to lead the wife in a Vulcan dance or something." Bones told her.

"They do know that I haven't been involved with the Vulcan traditions for a long time, right?" She asked him, which just got her a shrug from Bones and she looked at Sulu. "Are you coming in too?"

"Yeah, I'll come and watch." Sulu smiled, and they both headed inside, where many Vulcans pushed her onto the dance floor and away from Sulu and Bones.

When she was stood in the middle of the dance floor, she looked around wondering what she was actually supposed to do.

"Don't you know how to dance?" One of the Vulcan's asked, though they sounded quite uptight.

"No I don't." She admitted, and as there were quiet murmurs, a song suddenly started up and Spock joined her, giving a warning look to his father when he tried to stop him and he looked at his sister.

"You remember this?" He asked her.

At her nod, they started to dance, and they looked to be having fun, just as Uhura joined them and the three of them started to dance the Vulcan way.

The three of them danced together, just as Kirk, Sulu and Carol joined them and they all danced in a circle as Spock and Uhura were in the middle and the other guests danced around them. As the party ended, Tziporah was sat on the balcony railing once more, and she was looking out onto Vulcan.

"I've missed you so much."

Tziporah looked back when she heard the voice, and she noticed her mother standing behind her and she gave her a weak smile.

"I've missed you too." Tziporah whispered to her.

"Where have you been, what have you been doing?" Her mother asked, walking to sit on the railing beside her.

"I've been around, pirating the known galaxies." She told her, looking out across Vulcan. "I heard about what happened to our home, and I thought that you and Spock had perished, so I never went to look for you…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Amanda asked her.

"For not coming to find you when I was old enough." She looked at her mother. "When I found out what my father had done, and that Vulcan was destroyed, I thought that I was alone…I didn't think that anyone would still be looking for me, or remember me."

"We couldn't forget you."

The new voice, made Tziporah turn around and her knife suddenly seemed to appear in her hand with the blade pointed towards Sarek who stood behind them. "Don't you dare come any closer, Sarek."

"Tziporah, please I just wish to talk." He told her, holding his hands up to see that he was unarmed.

Tziporah looked at him for a long moment, before she pulled up her skirt slightly, to reveal a holster on her leg, where she put her knife, and then let her dress fall back into place.

"What do you want Sarek?" Amanda asked him.

"Like I said, just to talk to you and our daughter."

At being acknowledged as his daughter, she raised an eyebrow. "What is there to talk about?"

Sarek sighed and sat with them on the ledge, though he sat on the other side to his daughter. "Tziporah, I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Tziporah asked him, wanting to make sure that her father was apologising for the right things.

"I'm sorry for sending you away, and making plans to have you killed because you were a girl." Sarek told her. "After I heard that the Pirates had you, all that I felt was guilt, and when I saw your mother and brother grieving, I wanted to hold my hands up and take the blame."

"So why didn't you?" Tziporah asked him.

"Because I didn't want to lose your mother and brother like I knew I would lose you when you found out." Sarek told her, and he gently took one of her hands. "Please Tziporah, I know that I can never be fully forgiven, but can we at least be at peace?"

Tziporah looked at him, then their hands before she moved to stand up, folding her arms around herself. "We will be at peace, but to know that you are the cause of what they done to me, we will never be the father and daughter that I know you want."

Amanda looked at her. "What did he do to you?" She asked, resting her head on her daughter's arm.

"His crew aren't normal…To fit in…We share our DNA with ours, but ours is mutated so that we have the abilities of everyone else…It has its advantages, but its big disadvantages are that we can never have children and many are repulsed by us." Tziporah told them. "Spock was the first to find out, he was the only one to believe that I was his sister."

"Oh my little girl." Amanda whispered, hugging her daughter close. "Don't worry, we will sort this out."

"No, leave me as I am, I've grown used to it, and Sulu isn't that bothered about not having children." Tziporah told them.

"Who is Sulu?" Her parents asked.

"Someone who actually loves me, and I love him." She told them. "Now if you don't mind, I shall be going to bed. Goodnight." She walked away into the house, and she found her designated room and got ready or bed. She took off the dress, and she threw it into a corner, before she unstrapped her knife holder from her leg and put it on the bedside table, then proceeded in dressing into a nightshirt and climbing into bed. She had agreed an issue of peace between her father and herself, but she felt like something was missing, and she didn't know what.


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing Star Fleet

Tziporah and the crew of the Enterprise remained on Vulcan until the wedding festivities were well and truly over. Unlike Humans, Vulcan's didn't have 'honeymoons' but they did have a period that was known as a marriage break, which was where the newly married couple would spend some time together, usually a month, away from everyone else in their own house out in the land of Vulcan, and this is what Spock and Uhura had done. Despite Uhura being two months, almost three months pregnant at this point, they had been enjoying their lives as a newly married couple, and the sex that came with it. Though Spock was being extremely careful as he knew harm could come to the foetus, but this didn't please his wife.

"Spock?" Uhura purred as she lay on her side in bed one night, as Spock lounged on the bed besides her reading.

"Yes Uhura?" He replied, yet he never looked away from his book.

"Do you not find me attractive now that we are married?" She asked him, and this caused him to look at her.

"Of course I find you attractive Nyota, why would you think any different?" Spock asked her, putting his book down so that he could look at her.

"Because you don't make love to me like you used too." She told him with a pout.

"Uhura, I only hold back because of the baby." Spock told her.

She gave him another pout, before she got out of bed and revealed herself to be naked. "I mean look at me Spock, and I mean, take a good look at me."

Spock looked at his mate, wondering where her strange behaviour had come from, but he couldn't deny that the mere sight of his pregnant wife, showing him all of her glorious body, was very arousing for him. "Nyota…" He started but couldn't finish his sentence, and this made Uhura give him a rather sexy pout.

"I mean, I know that I'm not as desirable as I was a while ago, with this-"She rested her hands on her still fairly small baby bump.

What she didn't expect was to suddenly be pounced upon by her husband, but at feeling his lips capture hers and his hands glide over her body, she melted into him. Before she found herself being pushed onto the bed and Spock leaning over her with his knees on either side of her waist, though he was careful about where he put his weight because of her pregnancy and their lips hardly ever broke apart.

"I knew it wouldn't have taken much." She mused, against his lips.

"Oh really?" Spock asked, looking down on her.

"Yes." She slid her hands up his chest to get around his neck. "Spock, please just this once, don't hold back on me."

"Uhura…" Spock started.

"No Spock, please just this once." She told him, distracting him with kisses and teasing touches.

Spock eventually relented with a sigh, and he suddenly hitched once of Uhura's legs up around his waist and plunged two fingers into her, relishing her scream of both surprise and pleasure at the act.

"Oh yes…Spock…" Uhura moaned as Spock's fingers started to move inside her. Spock kissed and bit the skin of her neck, leaving his marks on her for the world to see, before he inserted another finger into her, making her cry out all the more.

"Oh yes…OH YES!" Uhura moaned, running her nails down Spock's back just for something to try and hold onto as she felt an orgasm approaching. "Harder Spock…Harder…" She panted.

Spock looked up at her face as he plunged his fingers deeper inside of her, and the look of ecstasy on her face was enough to make him fully aroused.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, kissing the skin of her breasts.

"Spock…Ugh…Fuck me hard…" She told him between pants and moans.

"Uhura…"

"Please Spock, the baby will be fine…I promise, just please…I want you inside of me…" She told him, and she couldn't hold back the moan as Spock entered her. She was normally used to the size and girth that Spock had, but something about this time made it hurt through the pleasure, and she felt tears fall down her cheeks as he pumped into her. Spock noticed her tears, and he stilled himself inside her, kissing them away.

"No Spock…Please don't stop." She told him, her breathing heavy.

"You're crying…"

"I know, but it feels wonderful." She told him, suddenly pushing him onto his back as she got on top, and she started to move, her hands resting on his chest to give herself some leverage and to stop him from taking control. The thrill that came from being dominant over Spock, provided her with enough pleasure to push her to the edge. At feeling her reach her breaking point, Spock felt her walls tighten and they both came together, though he didn't stop her there, her used his grip on her waist to keep her on top as they continued to ride out their orgasms together. As she approached another orgasm, Uhura screamed Spock's name and clutched at his chest, just as he cried out her name when he reached his orgasm soon after her.

Meanwhile, Tziporah was walking through the grounds around her parent's home and she was back to wearing her mask, though she seemed to be in her own world.

"Tziporah, there you are."

The voice made her jump and she turned around, suddenly brandishing a knife, though she relaxed when she noticed that it was Sulu.

"Oh, hello Sulu." She smiled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, and how on earth are you able to wear a knife without people noticing?"

At the last bit she smirked. "By putting it in an obvious place, people tend to look past the most obvious things." She told him, before she put her knife back where she had retrieved it from and she held her hand out for his.

At taking her hand, Sulu pulled it up to his lips and he kissed her knuckles, before they walked side by side, only he let go of her hand and slid his arm around her, holding her close into him.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked her as they walked.

"Nothing really, I've got nothing to do really." She told him.

"Well, what would you be doing if you were still on the Sinner?" He asked her.

"Well, it's dependable, usually I would be planning a way to steal the wealth of the next passing ship, or I would be training." She shrugged.

"Alright then, how about we do some training?" He asked, stopping them from walking.

Tziporah looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I want to know what you know." Sulu told her. "But, this mask needs to come off."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly nervous again.

"I'll show you." He told her and he pushed her hood down and pulled the bottom of her mask down to reveal her face, and he gently traced her cut on her face, but when she pulled away, he brought her close. "No, you're not going anywhere."

Tziporah looked up at him. "Sulu…" Before she could say anymore, Tziporah was pulled close and kissed by Sulu as he moved a hand into her hair. As she wound an hand up to rest on the back of his neck, and let the other hand rest over where his heart was, he deepened the kiss and pulled her as close as possible.

"You are beautiful, scars and injuries or not." Sulu whispered against her lips.

Tziporah looked at him and smiled softly. "What would I ever do without Sulu?"

"Become a rampaging and pillaging pirate." He told her playfully, before they both grabbed a weapon and started to play fight, Tziporah going easy on him because he was new to this and she was more trained.

Later one that day, as the sun was setting on Vulcan, Tziporah was waiting with Sulu and Kirk by the Enterprise as they watched Spock and Uhura get a goodbye from Amanda and Sarek, before she walked with them into the ship, fixing her mask over her face as she did so. When they were fully away from Vulcan, Spock found her sitting on a bridge rail, watching what was happening below her.

"Did you forgive him?"

Tziporah looked at him and she sighed. "No, I can't forgive him for what's happened, I'm not able to have what you have Spock, you have no idea how much I want a family, and he puts on a brave face, but I know that Sulu wants it too." She put her head in her hands and it surprised Spock how she was able to stay on the thin bar for so long, then he realised how she was sitting. Her legs were wrapped around the bar, it looked to be painful, but she was comfortable.

"You don't have to worry about that." Spock told her. "Live your life first, get a stable life, not the life of a pirate."

"And if I don't get into Starfleet, or get a stable job, what happens then?" Tziporah asked. "A family would be all that I could have." She moved to sand up. "It's easier for you, you're the loved twin, with a wife and a family on the way."

Spock sighed. "Everything will brighten up for you."

"I doubt it." She sighed, before they heard the intercom open up, and Kirk's voice telling the twins to come to the bridge.

As they reached the ridge, Spock went back to his seat and Tziporah stood at Kirk's side as Kirk pointed out the large space dock in front of them.

"That's the space dock for Starfleet." Kirk told her.

"So, what happens when we get there?" She asked him.

"We go and give reports of our mission, I don't know what you are to do." Kirk told her.

"She should stay with us, we have no idea how the Admiral will react to her." Spock told him. "At least with us, we can offer her a form of protection."

Tziporah rolled her eyes at her brother's protectiveness, before she pulled her mask back over her mouth from where it had slipped down. She watched as they docked the Enterprise at their own port, and she waited until the others were off, before she walked off. Only this time, she wished that she didn't, as the minute her feet left the ramp that provided access to the ship, guards suddenly grabbed her and forced her to her knees. Tziporah looked up and she swathe man she could only describe as the Admiral stood over her, pointing a phaser at her head.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" Kirk asked. "She came to join Starfleet."

"She is one of the pirates that we have been after for months." The Admiral told them.

"How do you know that?" Kirk asked.

"Because Dr Carol told me." Everyone looked over at Carol as the Admiral spoke, and she hung her head in shame. Neither Tziporah nor Spock liked the look of this, and Tziporah watched the exchange of words between Kirk and the Admiral, realising now that it might have been a good idea for her to remain on the pirate skip, or even remain upon Vulcan.


	14. Chapter 14

One Side of the Law

The Admiral had thrown her straight into a cell, the minute that Kirk had stopped arguing with him, and now she was sitting on the floor, her hands tied behind her back by shackles, yet she sat comfortable cross-legged on the floor of the cell, her eyes closed in silent meditation, however that was interrupted by a sudden and fierce banging on the glass of the cell. As she opened her eyes, she saw Carol stood on the other side, with a burly looking guard stood next to her, and Carol made a small hole in the glass.

"Put your arm through."Carol told her.

"You don't like me much do you?" Tziporah asked, though she never moved from where she was sat.

"That's out of the question; now put your arm through the hole." Carol told her once more.

"Not until you give me an answer, and then I might think of doing what you've asked."

Carol looked at the guard and nodded, watching him flick a switch and then she looked back at Tziporah, expecting something to happen, though she seemed disappointed when Tziporah didn't change her composure.

"Are you going to give me an answer now?" Tziporah asked, watching Carol as she tried to get something to happen through pressing the button again and again.

Carl just scowled at her. "I hate you, you and your gang, and what you stand for." Carol told her. "Now, for the third time, put your arm through the hole."

"You already have my blood, and you're not having any more." Tziporah told them, and the door suddenly opened, the guard picking her up and dragging her over. Yet as she got closer, she suddenly kicked him in the leg and then tripped Carol up, before she climbed up onto the top of a ledge that was in front of a window, yet she didn't leave the room.

She stayed there, until the Admiral, Sulu, Captain Kirk, Spock and Uhura, came into the room, and Kirk smirked at seeing where Tziporah had gotten herself with her hands tied behind her back.

"Are you stuck?" Kirk asked, looking up at her.

"No, I'm just staying away from your little girlfriend." Tziporah told him. "Because I swear, if she comes near me with one more needle, I'll rip her arms off and beat her with them."

Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Uhura all looked over at Carol, before the Admiral spoke, causing them to look at him instead.

"Tziporah, you will give us a sample of your blood this very moment, or my guards will open fire on you with the phasers." The Admiral told her.

Tziporah looked at him. "I'd rather stay up here." She told him simply. "Maybe you should tell everyone here what you want my blood for."

"To find a cure, so that you can have a normal life." The Admiral told her.

"There is no cure." She told him, suddenly jumping down from her platform, and she suddenly gave off loud breaking noises as she moved her arms back to the front of her body, and they then healed themselves.

"The main reason that I stayed as a pirate, was to find a cure, I found a cure for everyone else on my team, but not myself." Tziporah told him. "There isn't anything that you can do, so tell them your real reason."

The Admiral sighed. "Because your blood is unique, your abilities are unique…"

"You want to make your people into the same monsters that I am, to force them to live out their lives without families and a proper future." Tziporah told him simply.

"If that's what it takes to help us to win the wars which come our way, then so be it." The Admiral told everyone.

"Well, considering it's my blood, I'm not letting you do that." Tziporah told them.

"I don't have time for this, take it by force." The Admiral told everyone, and some guards grabbed Tziporah, before Carol tried to force the needle into her skin, yet she couldn't.

"It won't pierce her skin." Carol told them, she sounded frustrated.

"That's ridiculous." The Admiral told her, taking the needle from her and with all of the force he could, he drove it into Tziporah's skin, yet it still didn't go through.

"Oww?" Tziporah asked, though she wasn't in any pain.

"Admiral, this is inhumane." Spock told him. "Why don't you get her to work with us instead of using her as an experiment?" He then suggested.

"What are you saying Commander Spock?" The Admiral asked.

"Maybe Tziporah could work with Starfleet, train the recruits in the ways of her combat, and then we stand a better chance in any war." Spock told him.

The Admiral seemed to think about this for a few minutes, before he nodded. "Alright, I'll give you attest run Tziporah, if you mess up just once, then you're out of here on your ear." The Admiral told her. "Do you understand?"

Tziporah nodded. "Yes Sir."

When the Admiral had left and she had been uncuffed, Kirk offered her his congratulations on starting at Starfleet, before he left with a now very upset Carol, before Spock, Sulu and Uhura walked over to her.

"So, what happens now?" Tziporah asked them, fixing her mask and hood.

"Now, you join us at Starfleet." Sulu told her.

"Has anyone got anywhere for me to stay?" Tziporah asked them as they all walked out of the room of cells together.

"You can stay with me and Spock, though I'm afraid that it will only be the sofa as we've had to turn the spare room into a room for the baby." Uhura told her as she touched her growing stomach.

"That will be fine, I've slept on worse." Tziporah told her.

They all smiled, even Sock, before they headed out of the room full of cells, and they got out of Starfleet altogether, before they walked down towards Spock and Uhura's residence. Tziporah noticed that it looked the same as everyone else's and she mentally decided that Starfleet had a major conformity issue. Upon getting into their home, I noticed that it had a mixture of Spock and Uhura's tastes; there were some plain colours on the wallpaper – Spock's idea – and then pops of colour brought in by the artwork and the furniture – Uhura's idea. As Spock went to get some bedding for the sofa that his sister would be staying on, Uhura gave her a tour of the house, eventually stopping at the babies' room.

"Would you like to see inside?"

"Yes, I would." She smiled.

As Uhura led her inside, she smiled at the sight. The room was decorated with images on the walls, since Spock and Uhura ha found out that they were having a little girl within the next few months, the room was decorated in shades of light pink and white. The cradle itself was made of ornately designed wood and painted with a mixture of words, all of them saying good morning or goodnight in Romulan, Vulcan, Human and Klingon. Having someone who was gifted in linguistics for a mother does that.

Later that night, the small family, of Spock, Uhura and Tziporah, all sat at the table eating a dinner that Tziporah had made, and she had surprised her brother and sister-in-law with her cooking skills.

"This is really good Tziporah." Uhura smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I used to make this on the ship…But that was a long time ago, when I was a child." She told them.

Once they were finished, she helped her brother to clean away the dishes, whilst Uhura went to relax in a bath. At getting her brother alone, she looked at him whilst drying cups.

"What's married life like?"

Spock looked at her as he put the dishes that she had already dried away. "It's amazing little sister, much better than what we were told as children."

Tziporah smiled at the thought. "Are you excited to become a father, Spock?" She watched as her brother smiled.

"Yes Tziporah, I am excited to become a father." He looked at her. "And I want you to share this experience too; I want you to be close to mine and Uhura's daughter."

"I will Spock." She smiled, looking around as she finished the dishes with him. "You know, you guys have a really nice home."

"Thank you." He hugged Tziporah when they got into the living room. "I'm things have worked out the way that they did, but I promise that now you're here with me, nothing bad will happen to you." He told her.

"I know Spock, but I'm on this side of the law now so nothing will hurt me." She whispered, pulling away. "Go on, you'd better head to bed, you have a job to do tomorrow."

Tziporah watched him go, before she took her shoes off and switched off the light, getting into her 'bed' and settling down. It was a pretty restless night for her, as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Before eventually falling asleep after getting up and sitting on the windowsill, her head and back leaning against wall.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Months had passed since Tziporah had joined Starfleet, and everyone was getting along. She taught defence classes in the morning, and then went to help Uhura teach linguistics to the new recruits in the afternoon. Kirk and Carol's relationship had gone well, so well that they were now engaged and Carol was expecting a baby. Tziporah and Carol still didn't get on one hundred per cent of the time, but they did get on a fair bit. Whilst Tziporah and Sulu had taken their relationship slowly, and were now living happily together, even though Tziporah had been fine on the sofa and Uhura enjoyed having her around, he wanted Tziporah to have a life with someone who loved her, other than her brother and sister-in-law so she had jumped at the chance to have her live with Sulu. At first Spock wasn't so sure, but he soon warmed up to the idea of his younger sister living with another man. However, at this moment, everyone was waiting in the waiting room of a hospital since Uhura had gone into labour four hours earlier.

"What's taking so long?" Kirk asked as he paced.

"Jim, calm down, I'm sure that everything is fine." Carol told him, walking over to him and she hugged him.

"Carol's right Kirk, Uhura and the baby will be fine; its Spock I'm worried for." Uhura told him, which caused Kirk to smirk as he pressed a kiss to his fiancées forehead.

"Why?"

"Because seeing Uhura in pain will kill him." Tziporah told him as she rested her head back against the wall and back of her chair that she was sitting in, before she stood up and stretched letting the joints in her back pop.

"That's true; Spock is all about making Uhura happy." Sulu nodded, watching his lover as she pulled her hood down, since that was all she wore now her injury now a prominent feature that she realised she would have to live with.

"The over protective, fool." Bones told them, causing a giggle to escape from Tziporah, just as the door opened and Spock stood there.

"Spock, what's happened?" Kirk asked, walking over to him.

"A little girl…Uhura gave birth to a little girl…" Spock still seemed to be in shock.

"Spock, that's wonderful." Carol smiled.

"What's the matter?" Bones asked him.

"He's elated." Tziporah told them. "He's part Vulcan remembers, no emotion versus a lot of emotion." She walked to her brother and hugged him, and as he hugged her back, she whispered to him. "Be human today, just human."

Spock looked at his sister and he smiled. "You can all come and see her." He told them, leading them to where Uhura was lying in a hospital bed, a bundle of blankets in her arms. At seeing them, Uhura smiled.

"Come in." She whispered, smiling at Spock as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and Uhura patted the other side so that Tziporah could do the same.

Everyone came in and greeted the baby, all saying how cute she looked and hearing the same that was picked for her: Laura, before they all had to head back to Starfleet, whilst Tziporah and Sulu stayed.

"Tziporah, Spock and I wanted to ask you something." Uhura told her, causing her to look at them.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you be our daughter's guardian?" Uhura asked.

"What's a guardian?"

"Basically, if anything happened to me or Uhura, you would be the one o take our daughter in and raise her if need be." Spock told her.

Tziporah thought about it for a few minutes before she nodded. "It would be a great honour, of course I will."

In the weeks that followed, Tziporah spent time with her niece and her family, after thinking that she would never get the chance to have anything like this, she was finally happy. She had a brother, her parents – who were frequent visitors to Earth because of Laura – she had her lover and wonderful friends, and she even had a job. She felt like her life was complete and that now she didn't have any worries, which was true. She was finally with her family, safe from harm and away from the life she hated. After all, there was nothing more important than family.


End file.
